Barrel Ride
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: During the journey through Mirkwood in the barrels and into Lake-Town, Kili is hurt. This multi-chapter fic will delve into the thoughts and feelings of Thorin, Fili, and Kili throughout it.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Here's a little viewpoint story about the barrel ride through Mirkwood. I will probably take this story throughout their journey up to arriving in Lake-Town. Hope everyone enjoys!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of The Hobbit or the movie.

The Dwarves wait in the barrels floating in the calm river, Thorin in the front of the group and Kili and Fili after him respectively. The wooden ceiling opens up and Bilbo slides down, splashing into the water, popping back up and grabbing ahold of the barrel closest to him.

"Go," Bilbo splutters out as he waves his free hand at the group.

"Come on, let's go," Thorin says to the company as he turns around and begins paddling his barrel towards the opening of the cave. Fili, Kili, and the rest of the company follow his lead. As the Dwarves emerge into the sunlight, Thorin notices a small waterfall just up ahead and he glances behind him, shouting an order. "Hold on!"

The Dwarves and their barrels plummet over the waterfall, landing at the bottom. They are splashed from the rapids of the waterfall and some of them go under water, bobbing up quickly. There barrels float swiftly down the river, spinning and tilting in the rush of the water. Fili glances around and finds Kili in front of him and breathes out a sigh of relief. As long as his brother stayed between he and Thorin, Fili would be fine. An Elf horn blows and Thorin spins his barrel around he notices the gate they are quickly approaching begins to close.

"No!" Thorin shouts as his barrel bangs into the closed gate, stopping underneath the overhang of the gate. Most of the rest of the Dwarves barrels run into him, their barrels halting in their forward movement as well. The Elves guarding the gate draw their swords ready for a fight. Unexpectedly, an arrow shoots at one of the elves, lodging itself in his back. The Elf drops to the ground, lifeless. The Dwarves look around and see a large group of Orcs suddenly appearing from the trees, one of them being Bolg. The Elves quickly attack them, fighting them off. Fili's barrel moves to join the group, knocking into the others barrels. Kili's barrel moves to join Fili's and Kili looks up at the Orcs flooding the land on either side of them, his eyes wide with fear.

"Watch out! Those are Orcs!" Bofur shouts taking in the swarm of dark beings moving hastily towards them.

"Slay them all!" Bolg shouts to his Orcs in their Orcish tongue. The Orcs charge towards the Dwarves, some of them leaping at them in the water. One of the lands on Nori and Nori begins fighting him off, Bilbo pulls out Sting and stabs the Orc. Nori shoves the Orc off him and into the water. Kili looks around and sees the lever used to open and close the gate. Kili hastily climbs out of the barrel causing Fili to look over at his brother. Fili grabs Kili's barrel holding it steady for him and Kili quickly runs overtop the other Dwarves' barrels. As he reaches the last barrel before the path, his foot slips and he almost falls into the water but catches his self and clambers up onto the path. He runs towards the stairs but is stopped by an Orc jumping and landing in front of him. The Orc swings its sword at Kili, who is unarmed, and Kili ducks the strike. Kili maneuvers under the Orcs arm and shoves his arm away from him. Fili watches his brother fight the Orc, a pit forming in his stomach; his brother is unarmed, how is he to fight against an Orc.

"Kili!" Dwalin shouts gaining Kili's attention. Dwalin throws Kili a sword he had taken from one of the Orcs that had attacked him. Kili catches it and stabs at the Orc behind him. The Orc blocks the attack and swings its sword at Kili once again. Kili dodges the sword and swings his own sword, effectively slicing the Orc in the stomach. Kili moves around the Orc turning to face it and kicking it in the stomach, sending it off the path and into the raging water.

Fili breathes out a sigh of relief but it's short-lived. Fili hears a noise nearby and he turns in time to stop an attack from an Orc. Fili fights the Orc off, one of the other Dwarves stabbing him with a sword they acquired. As the Orc falls into the water, Fili takes the axe-like sword away from it. Kili turns and runs up the stairs only to be halted by another Orc attacking him. Fili quickly turns his attention back to Kili and he sees Kili block a strike and attack an Orc in turn, shoving him back into the wall. He doesn't notice the second Orc jumping onto the path and moving to attack him from behind. Fili's eyes grow wide and he reacts on protective instinct, aiming and throwing the axe-like sword at the Orc, hitting it in the middle of the face sending it to the ground. Kili elbows the Orc he is fighting in the face and then turns around, swinging the sword and chopping the Orc's head off.

Bolg, who is standing on land watching Kili's destructive path towards the lever, grabs his bow and strings an arrow in it. On the path near the lever, another Orc jumps on top of the gate wall and swings its sword at Kili. Fili's eyes widen again and he opens his mouth to shout a warning but Kili has already seen the Orc. Kili ducks under the attack and slices the Orc in the legs with his sword causing the Orc to fall onto the half-wall of the gate before running to the lever. Fili wants to keep his eyes on his brother but he has to turn his attention to a nearby Orc and get rid of it. Just as Kili reaches the lever, Bolg lets his arrow go and it soars through the air sinking itself into the side of Kili's right leg. Kili stops and falters in his movement, not expecting the sudden agony shooting through his leg, a grunt of pain escapes his mouth and the sword dropping from his hand. Fili slices the Orc attacking him, sending him into the water as his ears hone in on to a pain-filled grunt he knows is Kili. Fili whips his head around and sees an arrow sticking out of Kili's leg.

"Kili!" Fili shouts with panic as his eyes widen in fear and worry as he watches his brother grab for the lever but only results in grunting and groaning from the pain as he tries to pull the lever down before he falls to the ground. From his spot under the gate ledge, Thorin spins around, not being able to see anything going on but having heard the panicked cry of his eldest nephew.

"Kili," Thorin whispers, his own eyes wide with fear and worry at knowing without doubt his youngest nephew is in danger.

Kili groans in pain and his eyes roam around him noticing an Orc running towards where he is lying on the ground with an arrow in his leg. Kili's eyes widen in fear as the Orc rushes to attack him, his mind wandering to his brother, hoping Fili can save him. Suddenly, the Orc is hit by an arrow causing it to fall to the ground. Kili turns his head, his fear-filled wide eyes seeing Tauriel shooting at the Orcs. Tauriel turns and shoots another arrow towards Kili again and Kili swivels his head around to see another Orc running to attack him only to be hit by Tauriel's arrow.

Fili moves to go after his brother but an Orc falling on top of him stops him. Fili covers himself and shoves the Orc off, rapidly spinning around and seeing the already dead Orc with an arrow in its face falling into the river. Fili looks up on the land and sees the blonde Elf, as well as others, appearing through the bushes and attacking and killing the Orcs.

Kili looks towards Tauriel once again and sees her fighting the Orcs off. Kili shoves the pain back down and sits up, grabbing the half-wall of the gate and pulls himself to his feet, letting out a groan. He looks to his right at the lever within arms-reach and propels himself towards it, grabbing ahold of it and using his weight as he falls to the ground to pull it down. The gates open and the Dwarves find themselves and their barrels begin to move through it. Kili falls to the ground, letting out a pained cry, his hand reaching for his leg. Fili spins around rapidly and his eyes instantly fall on his brother having heard the agony in Kili's cry. Not wanting to leave his brother behind as he notices the Dwarves in the front beginning to go over a small waterfall, Fili grabs the side of the river bed to keep himself in place. Fili reaches over and grabs Kili's barrel as well, not wanting his brother to have to travel down the river without one.

Kili moves to the side of the ledge and looks over it seeing his brother still there, waiting for him, hanging on to his barrel for him. Kili wants to smile at Fili, knowing his brother would wait for him, but he instead grimaces at the pain. Kili groans and Fili looks up, feeling the worry ratchet up another notch at seeing the grimace of pain on his brother's face as Kili moves over to the edge.

"Kili!" Fili shouts wanting to let his brother know he's there and needing Kili to be next to him _right now_. Kili slowly slides off the ledge and falls to the river below, landing in his barrel while Fili holds it still. Fili grimaces in sympathy as the arrow breaks off his brother's leg when Kili lands inside the barrel causing Kili to groan and cry out in pain. Fili refuses to let go of Kili's barrel as the horror seeps into his eyes at seeing his brother in this much pain. Fili and Kili's barrels flow down the river and fall over the small waterfall after the other Dwarfs' barrels.

Fili's barrel dunks under the water causing him to lose his grip on Kili's barrel. Fili swings his arm around trying to feel where Kili's barrel is to get a grip on it once again, but has no success. Fili's barrel pops back above water and he hastily begins searching for his brother. He looks behind him in time to see Kili's barrel bob above the water and a water-logged younger brother gasping for air, agony etched onto his face as he grips onto his barrel for fear of falling out.

"Kili!" Fili calls for his brother, trying to get to him but finding it almost impossible to go against the current. Fili is able to slow his barrel down enough by trying to swim upstream that Kili's barrel catches up to him and Fili latches onto Kili barrel, pulling it close to him. Fili takes in his brother's appearance, hearing Kili groaning in pain. "Kili, stay with me."

Their barrels spin around and Fili notices an Orc waiting for them on the side of the riverbed. Fili hears a shout and looks ahead of them to see Nori catching a sword and then turning, throwing it to Fili. Fili catches it swiftly, annoyed he has to let go of his brother's barrel but knowing he has to get rid of this Orc looming towards them. Fili swings the sword and slices the Orc's legs resulting in the Orc crashing into the raging river.

"Fili," Kili's voice is heard and Fili spins around to look at his brother who is staring wide-eyed in front of them, fear in his eyes. Fili turns and looks to see a fallen tree breaking in half and crashing into the water in front of them, the Orcs on it falling into the rapids. Fili reaches out and grabs Kili's barrel, yanking it towards him away from one of the logs.

AN: Please review and send me some feedback! This chapter had a little more Fili viewpoint to it but the next chapter will have Kili and Thorin's viewpoints on this whole section. I'm pretty sure this is what I will end up doing throughout this story. Fili and Kili were next to each other pretty much this whole Mirkwood and Lake-Town journey, so I believe I'll end up doing one chapter in Fili's viewpoint and then the next chapter in Kili and Thorin's viewpoints; considering Thorin was in the front away from them most of the time and Kili was probably out of it quite a bit of the time as well. Thanks for reading! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here's the next chapter! Hope everyone enjoys it!

Thorin's barrel takes him over the falls and down the river, the water coming over his head when the barrel bobs under the water. Thorin pops back up and he spins around, looking for his nephews and not seeing them just yet. He knew Kili was hurt, he just doesn't know how bad or where; he also knows there is a very real possibility that Fili would stay behind with Kili knowing he is hurt. Thorin's barrel tips and turns in the raging river and he continues to keep a lookout for his nephews. Finally, he sees Fili's blonde hair emerge along with Kili's black hair and the two of them going over the waterfall, disappearing under the water. Thorin doesn't take his eyes off them until he sees them pop back above the water.

Seeing his nephews are okay and with them, Thorin turns around and swings the sword he stole from an Orc at another Orc leaping at him. He slices the Orc in the stomach causing the Orc to fall into the river. Thorin takes in all of the Orcs running along the river bed, keeping up with them. Thorin also notices the Elves running alongside them as well, attacking the Orcs as they do so. Thorin turns his attention to in front of him where he sees an Orc jump at Balin and Thorin throws the sword at it, hitting the Orc in the face and embedding it into an overhanging tree log. The Orc drops its sword and Thorin catches it, spinning around and looking behind him, seeing an Orc on a rock ledge, waiting for the last of their group to go by; waiting for Fili and Kili.

Thorin shouts Dwalin's name and Dwalin glances behind them, seeing the same thing Thorin had. Dwalin turns back around to Thorin who throws the sword to him, which Dwalin catches. Dwalin throws the sword behind him, shouting Nori's name. Nori looks over and catches the sword, the current spinning his barrel around. Nori sees the Orc waiting on the side and throws the sword to Fili at the back of the group and Fili easily catches it, swinging and slicing the Orc in the legs, causing the Orc to fall in the raging rapids. Thorin breathes a sigh of relief and turns back around to face the front. His eyes widen when he sees a fallen tree stretching from one side of the river to the other, Orcs piled on top of it.

"Cut the log!" Thorin shouts to the company as Balin throws Thorin an axe. Thorin swings the axe and cuts the fallen tree. Thorin looks behind him to see Dwalin hit the fallen tree with his own axe, cutting the tree in half the rest of the way. The two halves of the tree fall into the water and Thorin holds his breath as the logs almost crash into his nephews. Seeing Fili grab Kili's barrel and move him out of harm's way, the two of them skirting by the logs and down the river towards the rest of the group, Thorin's lets out a breath.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Kili feels his barrel begins to move once again, but not as much as it should. He lifts his head off the side of his barrel, pushing the pain down and looks around, seeing Fili right next to him hanging on to his barrel. Suddenly, Kili feels his barrel drop and then his barrel submerges in the water. Kili clings to his barrel, panic filling him for a second before his head emerges from the water, and he begins coughing and trying to bring in air. Pain is shooting throughout his leg and he muffles a groan, a grimace placed on his face.

"Kili!" Kili hears his brother shout and he opens his eyes, looking around for Fili but doesn't see him anywhere.

"Fili," Kili says but it's not loud enough for anyone to hear, the pain muffling his words. Kili rests his head on the side of his barrel trying to control his breathing and the pain. His barrel bumps into something and his barrel's movement slows down slightly, but not before it jerks and sends a wave of pain through his leg. Kili lets out a groan and he hears his brother's voice right next to him.

"Kili, stay with me." Kili opens his eyes and sees his brother's form in the barrel next to him, relief flooding through him knowing his brother is nearby. There is a shout from somewhere up ahead and Fili swiftly lets go of his barrel and catches a sword. Kili feels panic rise in him and his eyes widen and he tries to grab for Fili's barrel but misses, the current spinning his barrel around to face the front. Kili's eyes focus on a fallen tree up ahead and his eyes widen in fear, his voice calling out for safety.

"Fili!" Kili freezes, the pain working its way up his leg and into the rest of his body, preventing him from thinking clearly. The fallen tree has been split in half and is falling directly in front of him and all Kili can do is stare at it. Abruptly, his barrel is maneuvered over, Kili just missing the falling log. Kili grabs at his barrel as it tips haphazardly into the water but it is quickly righted. Kili looks over at Fili and sees the concern and worry seeping through his eyes.

"Almost there Kili," Fili assures as he pulls Kili's barrel closer to him and glances ahead of them at the river. He notices the rapids beginning to calm down some and thanks Mahal for it; he doesn't know how much more of the tossing and turning Kili can take.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

The river has calmed down and all of the Dwarves have begun paddling with their hands. Fili is hanging onto Kili barrel still, paddling with his other hand. Kili is almost limp in his barrel, the pain from the rapids and waterfalls still radiating in his leg.

"Anything behind us?" Thorin asks the company as he stops paddling and looks around them. They had lost the Orcs some time ago.

"Not that I can see," Balin answers searching behind them as well.

"I think we've outrun the Orcs," Bofur says, also halting his paddling and studying the landscape for any sign of said beings.

Thorin shifts his attention to his nephews as they move closer, Fili hanging on to Kili's barrel with one hand and the other paddling them towards the river bed. Kili looks towards his uncle and sees him watching him and instantly sits up and begins paddling with his brother.

"Not for long; we've lost the current," Thorin says to Bofur and the rest of the company. Fili looks back when the weight he's paddling isn't as much and sees Kili paddling himself. Fili lets go of his brother's barrel and Kili paddles past him, grunting through the pain as he tries to get to shore hastily.

"Bofur is half drown," Dwalin says as he begins paddling once again. Thorin sees his nephews paddling towards the shore and shouts an order to the rest of the group.

"Make for the shore! Come on, let's go!" Once Kili gets to shore, he quickly tries to climbs out of his barrel, his injured leg causing him to stumbles. Kili groans in pain but shoves himself back up and onto his feet. Fili scrutinizes his brother's movement as he climbs out of his barrel himself, forced to look away in order to climb up the rock next to him.

Kili moves over to a spot that his even and his leg gives way and he drops to the rocks, groaning and grunting in pain. He rips off a piece of his tunic and presses it to the wound, gritting his teeth and groaning out loud from the pain. Fili looks over at his brother painful noise and quickly climbs the rest of the way up the rock. Bofur looks over from his spot nearby and he squats down looking from the wound to Kili's face. Feeling someone watching him, and knowing it's not his brother, Kili jerks his head around and sees Bofur watching him carefully.

"I'm fine, it's nothing," Kili says firmly, abruptly pushing the pain down. Kili drops his head and looks down at the wound, not wanting Bofur to see any pain on his face that might leak through. Bofur gives him a disbelieving look but doesn't say anything as Fili rushes to Kili's side. Fili rests a hand on Kili's shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze as he looks at the wound on Kili's leg. The worry begins to build up inside him seeing how much the wound is bleeding.

"On your feet," Thorin orders the company, his gaze drifting over his nephews. Fili looks over at his uncle.

"Kili's wounded. His leg needs binding," Fili counters, fixing his uncle with a stubborn look even as he is ripping his tunic for a binding.

"We have an Orc pack on our tail. We keep moving," Thorin say in turn as he turns around and walks away. As much as he wants his youngest nephew to rest and get treatment, he knows they can't stay here long. If the Orc pack catches up to them, an injured leg will be the least of Kili's worries; and his and Fili's.

"To where?" Balin asks, looking around them and not seeing anything that'll help them.

"To the Mountain; we're so close," Bilbo says, walking up next to Balin.

"A lake lies between us and that mountain. We have no way to cross it," Balin counters, looking over at the hobbit. Fili is kneeling next to his brother, already trying to quickly bind Kili's leg. His worry is increasing as Kili just sits and allows him to take care of the wound without any argument.

"So then we go around," Bilbo says, looking to the company around him. Kili watches Fili begin to bind his leg; he wants to argue against it. He's fine; he's not weak, but Kili can't find the energy to do so. The pain throbbing in his leg is only intensifying and he just wants it to end. He'll let Fili bind his leg with no argument, if only to hope that Fili can relieve some of the pain.

"The Orcs will run us down, as sure as daylight. We have no weapons to defend ourselves," Dwalin grumbles out, not liking the idea of no way to protect them. Fili glances over at Dwalin, pausing in his administrations to Kili's leg, dread filling inside him. Kili can't go around, not with this leg; and he most definitely can't fight against the Orcs.

"Bind his leg, quickly," Thorin says, glancing over at Fili and meeting his gaze. "You have two minutes."

Thorin turns and walks a few steps away. They have to find a way across that lake; and quickly. He forces himself not to look at Kili and focus on him; Fili has him under control. As much as he wants to check on Kili and see that he's okay, Thorin knows he needs to find a way to get his company to safety.

AN: Please review and leave some feedback! Love hearing from everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here's the next segment! Hope everyone enjoys it!

The company is sitting and resting for a moment while they figure out exactly how they are going to get across the lake. Kili, his young ears honed to the sound of bow strings tensing, jerks his head up when he hears the noise. Fili sees his brother look up out of the corner of his eye and looks up as well, his hands freezing in mid-bind.

A man is standing above them, his bow and arrow trained on Ori. Dwalin quickly steps in front of Ori, a large branch in his hands ready to strike. The man shoots the arrow at him and the arrow lodges itself in the branch. Kili hastily grabs a large rock and lifts it up to throw it at the man. The man hears movement and swiftly turns to face Kili, an arrow already out and in place. The man lets the arrow go and it hits the rock out of Kili's hand. Kili looks at his hand, surprise on his face at the rock being gone. The man has another arrow in his bow already, the arrow aimed towards Kili. Fili stutter steps, wanting to immediately step in front of his brother but what the man says next halts him in his steps.

"Do it again and you're dead," the man warns, glaring down the Dwarves before him. Balin looks around them and sees a barge floating in the river nearby and he looks over at the man, making himself seem as placating as possible.

"Excuse me, but, uh, you're from Lake-Town, if I'm not mistaken?" Balin says, stepping towards the man with his hands held in the air. "That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire, by any chance?"

The man, Bard, watches Balin for a moment before slowly lowering his bow. He glances over at his barge and then back at the group of Dwarves in front of him. Bard grunts and then turns around, heading towards his barge. The Dwarves share a look and follow after him. Fili and Kili follow after the group, Kili limping heavily on his leg. Fili tries to help him but Kili knocks his hand away. Fili scowls but stays close to his brother as Kili makes a beeline for a rock face nearby. Bard climbs aboard his barge, grabbing one of the barrels and rolling it onto his barge.

"What makes you think I will help you?" he asks the Dwarves, standing up and looking over at them. Fili bends down slightly to check Kili's bindings, making sure they are taught and in place.

"Those boots have seen better days," Balin says, glancing down at Bards boots and then up to his coat as Bard continues to load the empty barrels onto his barge. "As has that coat. No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many bairns?"

"A boy and two girls," Bard answers as he stops his loading for a moment to look over at Balin before continuing to load his barge. Off on the side, Fili is satisfied at his inspection of Kili's bindings and he stands up, resting a hand on Kili's shoulder. Kili's head is bowed as he concentrates on the ground and his breathing. Fili dips his head in order to look at his brother's face.

"It's going to be fine. We'll get some herbs and medicine when we get to Lake-Town. You'll be fine," Fili encourages his brother, although he's sure it's partly to encourage himself as well.

"And your wife, I'd imagine she's a beauty," Balin continues, trying to establish a relationship with Bard. Bard rolls another barrel onto the barge, his back to the Dwarves.

"Aye. She was," he says, his voice dropping and his shoulders tensing. Balin's smile drops and he quickly tries to fix the issue.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" he begins to do damage control but his brother, Dwalin, cuts in.

"Oh, come on, come on, enough with the niceties," Dwalin's whispers harshly to Thorin even though it's loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What's your hurry?" Bard asks Dwalin, looking over at him and furrowing his eyebrows. Fili and Kili look over at the man standing on the barge, watching the scene unfold before them.

"What's it to you?" Dwalin growls out as he turns to face the bargemen completely.

"I would like to know who you are and what you are doing in these lands," Bard explains, looking at each of the company but finishing on Dwalin.

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills," Balin explains as he takes a few steps towards Bard, trying to fix the problem his brother caused. Kili leans more heavily on the rock behind him, a grimace appearing on his face as he shifts to take the pressure off his leg. Fili looks over at him and a worried look appears back on his face.

"Simple merchants, you say?" Bard asks, raising an eyebrow and looking over at Balin, a smirk playing on his lips.

"We'll need food, supplies, weapons. Can you help us?" Thorin asks, taking a step forward and meeting and holding Bard's gaze. Kili looks back over at his uncle, but Fili looks over at Bard, watching him warily and inwardly hoping they come to some sort of agreement soon; he can tell Kili is in pain and needs to sit down. Bard looks down at the barrel and examines the different dents and nicks that are littering the outside of them.

"I know where these barrels came from," Bard says, looking up and over at Thorin, holding his gaze again.

"What of it?" Thorin asks, not backing down on the gaze. Bard begins talking but Fili's attention is brought back to his brother when Kili lets out a groan. Fili sees a flash of pain shoot over Kili's face and Fili rests a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Kili…" Fili says, watching Kili's face closely, seeing Kili's eyes shut.

"I'm fine," Kili says with determination, opening his eyes and setting his jaw as he looks directly at his brother.

"I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen," Balin's voice sounds as he takes another step towards the bargeman. Kili and Fili look back over at Bard, waiting for him to say something. _Please just agree to this_, Fili thinks, his hand gently squeezing Kili's shoulder in comfort.

"Aye. But for that, you will need a smuggler," Bard says, looking over at Balin. Balin takes another step forwards and holds Bard's gaze.

"For which we will pay double." Bard eyes the Dwarf suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at him, wondering what these Dwarves are into that they will offer this.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Kili shifts in his spot on an overturned box in the middle of the boat; he tries his best to muffle a groan. It doesn't work as well as he wants because Fili's gaze automatically turns to him, examining him closely. Fili can see the pain lines on his brother's face and his gaze drops to the wound on Kili's leg. The other Dwarves are talking about the money but Fili tunes them out, focusing solely on his younger brother.

"I should check your…" Fili starts as his hand is already reaching towards Kili's binds. Kili moves away and swats at his older brother's hand, giving him a look. Fili sends Kili a scowl; since they boarded the barge and Kili sat down, Kili has been closing himself off, even to him. Fili knows his brother is still in a lot of pain and he hates not being able to help him.

After swatting Fili's hand away, Kili looks away from his brother, feeling the scowl directed in his direction. He feels horrible for pushing Fili away but he knows the rest of the company is watching him and he doesn't want to see weak in front of them. If he could do it without the rest of the company seeing, Thorin included, Kili would be leaning into his brother and allowing him to take care of him to his heart's content. But as it is, the company is watching him carefully and it's taking all of his effort to hide the insurmountable pain he's in and allowing Fili to take part in his big brother routine will not help him right now.

Fili sighs and it's only then that he realizes the Dwarves around him are standing up and everything has gone quiet. Fili looks around and sees most of the Dwarves looking off in the distance, the others following suit. Fili squeezes his brother's shoulder and stands up, looking in the direction the company is, his breath catching when he sees the Lonely Mountain visible in the distance.

Kili looks over at his brother after Fili squeezes his shoulder, seeing him stand up and look off in the distance as the others in the company. He notices everyone is quiet and Kili forces himself to stand up, swallowing a groan. He looks in the distance and his eyes widen, his breath catching in his throat when he sees the Mountain before him. He hears Gloin say something but it doesn't register what he's said, his brain focusing on the sight before him; his home.

The company moves to the side of the barge, trying to get a closer look at their lost home. It isn't until Bard hurries in their direction and demands the money to they come back to reality. The group turns to face Bard and Kili tries to hide the pain the movement sends up his leg. After some words between Thorin and Bard, Thorin hands the money over to Bard reluctantly.

"Get into the barrels," Bard says, nodding his head to the empty barrels. Kili grimaces at the thought of having to climb into the barrels once again. His hand instinctually goes to his wound and he feels a hand on his arm, knowing it's his brother. The company grumbles and groans but climb into the barrels anyways. Thorin looks over at his nephews, his eyes resting on Kili, taking in his appearance and seeing the pain etched into his face.

"Fili, Kili, get into the barrels," Thorin orders his nephews, his gaze moving to his eldest nephew, the two of them sharing a look. Fili nods his head in understanding; Kili would need help and Thorin knows this. Fili gently leads Kili over to a couple of barrels and Kili proceeds to try to climb inside. As Kili puts weight on his injured leg, he barely stifles a cry of pain. Fili's hand is promptly on his arm and he helps Kili get the rest of the way into the barrel. Fili climbs into the barrel next to him and looks over at his brother, seeing Kili staring inside the barrel.

"It's only for a short while," Fili tries to assure his brother but knows it fall far short. Even for a short while the crouching with hurt his brother's wound. Kili nods his head and takes a deep breath before slowly lowering his self into the barrel. Fili's eyes soften and worry lines appear on his face when he hears a moan of pain come from his brother as he does so.

"Fili, get down," Thorin says a few barrels away and Fili, with one last look at Kili, quickly crouches into his barrel.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Fili waits inside his barrel, listening to the conversation between Thorin, Bilbo, and Dwalin. He doesn't like what he is hearing so far. If Bard sells them out Kili won't be able to get the help he needs. Speaking of Kili…Fili hones his hearing on only the barrel to his right. His brother is quiet but Fili doesn't let that fool him; he can hear the labored breathing coming from his brother. Before Fili can ask Kili how he's doing, dead fish are dropping on top of them. The Dwarves exclaim in surprise and Fili can hear a cry of pain, although muffled, come from Kili's barrel. Fili wants to jump out of the barrel and make sure his brother is okay but knows he can't.

A short time later, as Bard maneuvers the barge towards Lake-Town, Fili keeps an ear out for any signs his brother is in pain. He hears movement from Kili's barrel, as if he is shifting, and then Kili's pained voice sounds.

"Oh god." _Kili_, Fili exclaims in his head. There is a thump and then Bard's harsh whisper is heard.

"Quiet! We're approaching the toll gate!"

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Kili is sitting in his barrel, the pain throbbing throughout his leg. He tries to control his labored breathing but the pain seems to intensify. Kili's sure Fili can hear him and knows Fili is probably going mad with worry right now. Suddenly, dead fish are dropped on top of him and Kili hears the Dwarves exclaim in surprise. One of the fish drops right onto his wound and a cry of pain escapes him. Kili quickly tries to muffle it but knows Fili has already heard it just by the shifting coming from the barrel on his left.

Later, Kili can feel the barge moving, hopefully towards Lake-Town, because he's not sure how much more of this his leg can take. Kili's eyes are closed as he tries to control the pain as it radiates off his leg. He shifts his body to try to get a better position but a sharp pain resounds from the wound.

"Oh god," Kili exclaims his hand automatically going to the wound as his breathing picks up again. He's not doing so well in covering up the pain he's in right now and Kili is furious at himself for it. His barrel is kicked and Kili muffles a groan of pain as Bard's harsh, whispered demand sounds. Kili breathes though the pain praying to Mahal above that they get out of here soon.

AN: Please review and leave some feedback! Thanks for reading and following!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Here's a quick update for everyone! Anyone seen the new Hobbit trailer? Talk about the feels! I am so excited for the new movie; I wish it would just come out already!

Fili feels the barge come to a stop. He waits a moment and then he feels the barrels tipping over, hitting the floor of the boat. No sooner does he realize this than his own barrel is tipped over, the fish falling out of it. Fili begins to climb out and looks over seeing Bard move to Kili's barrel.

"No. I'll do his," Fili orders, looking directly at Bard. Bard looks over at the young dwarf seeing a look in his eyes; one he's only ever seen once before.

Back when he was a child and his father took him hunting, they had come across a wolf and her cub in the woods. In that moment, even as a child, Bard knew that mother wolf would do _anything_ to protect her young. Bard nods his head and moves to the other barrels on the boat. Fili pushes himself to his feet and moves over to his brother's barrel, hurriedly throwing the fish off the top and onto the floor of the barge. Once Fili uncovered Kili's head, Kili looks up at his brother, trying to hide the pain, but Fili can see it written all over his face.

"You okay?" Fili asks with worry lacing his words, watching his brother closely.

"Just get me out of here," Kili answers, his voice strained as he shoves more fish onto the floor and grabs the side of the barrel. Fili swiftly grabs his brother's arm and helps him stand up. Kili swats his brother's hand away and sits on the edge of the barrel and swings his injured leg over the side with a muffled groan. Fili allows Kili to do it himself but stays nearby for when his brother face plants. Kili sets his injured leg on the floor and takes a deep breath before putting weight on it and swinging his other leg over, prying it doesn't give away again. It almost does but Kili fights against it and, through a stifled groan of pain, clears the barrel and stands up, putting all his weight on his good leg.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Thorin climbs out of his barrel and he looks around to see the rest of the Dwarves in his company climbing out of theirs as well. His eyes roam over the Dwarves until they rest on his eldest nephew climbing out of his barrel and staring down Bard, who is positioned in front of another barrel. By the protective look in Fili's eyes Thorin has no doubt the barrel Bard is standing in front of is the one Kili is in. Thorin feels his lips cork into a smirk; he's been on the wrong end of that look and he knows exactly how Bard is feeling right now. He snorts as Bard quickly backs down and moves to the rest of the barrels. His amusement dies down quickly though because if Fili is being this protective over Kili then Kili is in a lot of pain.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

As the last of the Dwarves pile off the barge a sudden shout from down the wooden path has the company halting and looking to their right.

"Halt! Oy!" Thorin's eyes widen as he notices a group of guards at the end of the path looking right at them.

"Come on, move," Thorin orders his company, shoving Dwalin towards another path. The group quickly makes a hasty retreat towards the middle of the town, trying to get lost in the maze.

"In the name of the Mast of Lake-Town I said halt!" the guard shouts at them as he and the rest of his group hurriedly spread out and run after the group of Dwarves. The Dwarves swiftly run through the pathways, keeping their eyes peeled for the guards.

"Halt! Stop him!" the first guard says as he rushes after the Dwarves and down the pathway they took. The Dwarves are running past the people of Lake-Town and as they run down one path they are stopped by the guard appearing at the end of it.

"Oy!" the guard shouts as he looks over and sees the group of Dwarves.

"Get back," Thorin instructs as he begins shoving the group back the way that they have just come.

"Come here!" shouts the guard quickly running down the path after them. Fili sees this and he grabs his brother and pulls him away at Thorin's command to get back. Ori grabs a broom from nearby and jams it in the guards face while one of the other Dwarves moves to his hands and knees causing the guard to trip over him and fall to the ground, hitting his head. Oin notices a second guard coming after them and he hides behind a pole, sticking his leg out and tripping him as the guard comes by sending him into a pole face first. The guard collapses to the ground and Bard quickly runs after the group of Dwarves, keeping an eye on them.

Kili and Fili continue running through the maze, looking out for the guards and anything they can use as a weapon. Fili sees a guard up ahead and he grabs Kili's arm and yanks him down another path, trying to ignore the grunt sounding from his brother at the sudden change in direction. Balin grabs an oar and swings it at one of the guards, hitting him in the stomach. The guard stumbles back and spins around only to face Thorin who has a fish in his hand. Thorin swings the fish and smashes it in the guards face, sending him to the ground.

Fili pulls Kili down the path until he sees a rope on one of the nearby table. He lets go of Kili's arm and grabs the rope, a shout causing him to turn around and sees a guard charging at them. Fili looks over at his brother seeing not only the pain on his face but his wide eyes at the oncoming assault. Fili grabs Kili's arm once again and pulls him down another path hastily, stopping him near the middle of it. Fili hands Kili one end of the rope and the two of them hurriedly move to either side of the path, hiding behind a couple of poles. As the guard runs by, Fili and Kili's eyes meet and they abruptly yank on the rope, bringing it taught. The guard trips and tumbles to the ground face first, hitting his head on the wood. Fili looks over at his brother, taking in his appearance. Kili glances over at his older brother and offers him a genuine smile. He is in pain but this little adventure increased his spirits. Fili looks around them and sees the people around quickly begin to disperse and then he hears someone with a demanding tone begin to speak; although, he is unable to make out the words.

"What's going on here?" a guard says, the leader of the guard to be exact, as he walks down the path eyeing the people and the surrounding with wariness. Thorin and Balin look over at each other, the two of them raising their weapons in preparation for an attack. "Stay where you are. Nobody leaves."

Thorin nods to Balin and Balin returns it, keeping his eye on the lead guard. Thorin begins searching around him in hopes of finding his nephews but cannot see them anywhere. He hopes they are okay and weren't caught by the guards. Normally he wouldn't be as worried but with Kili hurt he's not sure what to think at the moment. Bard's voice is heard as he begins talking to the head guard, the two of them exchanging terse words. Thorin turns his attention back to the head guard and sees him walking through the wooden paths. All of the Dwarves are hiding behind different objects and Thorin hopes none of them are spotted. There is a crash and Thorin looks around but doesn't see anything of danger.

Kili sees the head guard walk past their pathway and he slowly moves further back. He shifts his gaze to his brother and the two of them lock eyes. Fili gives him an encouraging nods and Kili visibly relaxes knowing his brother is there to watch out for him. They hear Bard's voice once again, a hint of amusement in his voice. They wait a moment and then the guards turn and leave the area. Fili and Kili slowly stand up, taking a look around them warily. The rest of the Dwarves come out of hiding as well and they slowly make their way over to where Bard is. As Fili and Kili meet up with the group, Thorin looks over at them, seeing they are okay. He meets Fili's gaze and Fili nods his head, causing Thorin to sigh in relief.

"Follow me," Bard says, turning Thorin's attention back to the bargeman. The company hurriedly follows after Bard through the pathways of Lake-Town, trying to keep unseen by any guards around. As they turn a corner, a boy runs up to Bard and stops in front of him.

"Da! Our house, it's being watched," the boy, Bain, exclaims, his eyes roaming over the group following his brother. Fili groans inwardly; could they not catch a break. Could Kili not catch a break? Bard turns around and looks around them, his mind turning ideas over in his head.

"I have an idea," Bard announces suddenly as he looks back at Thorin. Thorin looks at the man with indignation, wondering what he could possibly make them do now. "This way."

Bard leads them to a different path, careful of not being seen and keeping a lookout for anything out of the ordinary. He stops at the back of a building next to the lake. He looks back at the company and points to a house not far away.

"That is my house. If you swim there, we can bring you in through the toilet," Bard explains, already knowing the reaction he is going to get.

"The toilet!?" Dwalin exclaims in anger, his face hardening and his eyes narrowing.

"You want us to come in through the toilet?" Thorin asks as his own posture is tense at the thought of it.

"They will not be watching that part. It's the only way to get you inside without being seen," Bard says, annoyance written all over his face. Thorin glares at Bard and then glances back at the house.

"Fine," Thorin says tersely gaining many a glare from his company. Bard nods his head and grabs his sons arm and the two of them rapidly move in the other direction. Thorin turns to the company and sighs. "Go. It's the only way."

The group of Dwarves grumbles but then quickly begins entering the water and swimming towards the house a couple at a time so as not to look as odd as it could be. Thorin watches as the company slowly makes their way to the house, hoping they don't get caught as they do so. Fili and Kili hang back, making the decision to be one of the last one's over. Kili looks at the swim and forces a swallow, knowing this is going to hurt his leg even more than it already is; the less he has to swim in that water the better for him. Fili glances over at his brother and sees the tenuous hold he has over this latest obstacle. Fili doesn't blame him; the swim is going to be painful, not to mention the water probably isn't suitable to be soaking a wound in. As they move up next to their uncle, only the three of them left, Fili grabs his uncle's arm. Thorin looks over at Fili, his eyebrows furrowed in question.

"This water isn't good for Kili's wound; it could get infected," Fili says, pleading with his uncle to find another way for his brother. Thorin glances at Kili who is standing on the edge of the platform staring across at the house.

"We don't have a choice Fili; this is the only way," Thorin replies moving his gaze back to his eldest nephew.

"Kili is injured…" Fili begins to argue, his face hard as stone.

"Fili…" Kili's voice speaks up. Thorin and Fili turn and look at the youngest heir who is looking back at them with determination on his face. "I'm fine. I can do this."

Fili purses his lips, knowing his brother is not fine, but letting him have his way nonetheless. He'll just have to make sure he stays right next to his brother the whole swim over, just in case. Kili turns back to the water before him and sits down on the platform. Taking a deep breath, Kili slides down into the water and looks back at his brother and uncle giving them a cheeky grin.

"Fili, go," Thorin says, giving Fili a slight push. Fili swiftly slides into the water and glances over at his brother, forcing himself to return his smile.

Kili turns around and begins swimming towards the house, fighting through the pain and making sure he doesn't show it. He wants his family to believe he's fine so he has to prove to them that he _is_ fine. He can hear Fili swimming just behind him and knows he's keeping a close eye on him, so when Kili feels the pain scorching through his leg he forces it back down and quickly hides the grimace he knows has appeared on his face.

As the two brothers reach the back of the house where the toilet is, Kili quickly grabs ahold of one of the poles, trying to take the strain off his leg. Fili swims up next to him, treading water, as he looks over at his brother and gives him a worried look. Kili looks over and gives Fili a grin, even if it is forced.

"Not really my idea of a pleasant swim," Kili says, nodding his head towards where the toilet is they're supposed to be entering through. Fili forces a smile but decides if Kili can joke about this then maybe he isn't as bad as he thought. He even looks better, not as weary anymore; Fili puts the earlier moment off to the shock of it all. Thorin joins them and looks over at the beginning of the line, waiting for them to be able to get out of the water. They don't have to wait long for Bain as opened the toilet and beckoned them inside. The group quickly swims under the toilet and climbs up through it, Dwalin being the unhappiest of them all. Fili and Kili look at the toilet, a disgusted look on their faces.

"When we tell the story of our quest…" Fili begins, wrinkling his nose as he glares at the toilet he is quickly getting closer to.

"We don't mention this," Kili finishes, nodding his head in agreement before he and Fili submerge in the water.

AN: Please send some feedback! Love hearing from my readers!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Here's the next chapter! Only one more chapter and then this story is done. Enjoy!

"Tomorrow begins the last days of autumn," Thorin says glancing at the other three Dwarves standing in the circle. Bard had gone to get the weapons and Thorin had taken the opportunity to call his nephews and Balin over to have a quick conversation.

"Durin's Day falls morn after next. We must reach the mountain before then," Balin says as he looks over at Thorin, knowing he doesn't really need to be told but wanting to put it out there nonetheless.

"And if we do not? If we fail to find the hidden door before that time?" Kili asks, glancing behind him to make sure Bard has not returned or that his children are paying attention before looking back at the small group.

"Then this quest has been for nothing," Fili says, also glancing around for Bard or his children before turning his attention back to the group. Bard walks into the room and lays a large package on top of the table and all the Dwarves move to stand around it. Bard un-wraps the package and opens it, showing hand-made weapons. The Dwarves look at the weapons, their eyes wide in shock. Thorin picks up one of the weapons and looks at it.

"What is this?" he asks Bard, looking up at him. Bard looks down at the weapon.

"Pike-hook. Made from an old harpoon." Kili picks up a weapon with a large hammer on the tip of it, studying it.

"And this?" he asks, looking up at Bard and waiting for an explanation.

"A crowbill, we call it, fashioned from a smithy's hammer. It's heavy in hand, I grant, but in defense of your life, these will serve you better than none," Bard explains, looking from the weapon in Kili's hand and around at the group of Dwarves standing around the table. Thorin and Dwalin look at each other, disgust written all over their faces. Fili and Kili share a quick look before Gloin's voice speaks up.

"We paid you for weapons. Iron-forged swords and axes!" Gloin shouts in anger, his eyes narrowing at the bargeman in front of them. Kili looks around at the company, seeing all of their attention is on the weapons and Bard. He sends a look over at his brother who is leaning forward, glaring at the weapons on the table. Kili silently, and slowly, moves away from the group to a bench near the back by a window.

"It's a joke!" Bofur shouts as he throws his weapon back on the table causing the other Dwarves to follow his lead. Kili sets the hammer down and slowly sinks down on to the bench, a grimace appearing on his face. The pain has intensified since their swim but he doesn't want his brother or uncle to find out.

"You won't find better outside the city armory. All iron-forged weapons are held there under lock and key," Bard says, looking at the Dwarves in exasperation. Thorin and Dwalin share a look, a plan already forming between the two of them. Back on the bench, Kili looks down at his wound and his hand cautiously moves down and hovers over it, not wanting to touch it due to the pain seeping through it. _This shouldn't hurt this much. Guaranteed I've been using it, but even still…_

"Thorin," Balin starts as he moves to look directly at his king. Bard's head jerks up and he looks over at Thorin, the name sounding familiar. "Why not take what's been offered and go? I've made do with less; so have you. I say we leave now."

"You're not going anywhere," Bard speaks up firmly, standing up straight.

"What did you say!?" Dwalin shouts, turning to face Bard, bringing himself to full height. Fili looks over at the bargeman, sending a glare in his direction. This is when he notices Kili is not next to him like he usually is. Fili's eyes dart around and he sees his brother sitting over on a bench under a window. He sees Kili wincing in pain as he examines his bandage without trying to touch it. When Kili looks up, Fili quickly looks away. Something is wrong with his brother and he knows it; Kili knows it too but he's trying to cover it up, again. Fili hears Bard's voice but he doesn't pay it any mind, his thoughts solely on his brother.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Bard had taken off with no announcement of where he was going, so the Dwarves were in his house with his children. The Dwarves are all sitting around the table, eating dinner; the few who can't fit are standing up against the wall. Fili takes a bowl from Sigrid, Bard's eldest child, and offers her a smile. He looks behind him over towards the bench seeing Kili still sitting there. Fili turns back to Sigrid and offers a smile.

"Could I get a bowl for my brother?" he asks nodding his head behind him towards his brother. Sigrid glances over at the young Dwarf and nods her head. She dishes up some soup in another bowl and hands it to Fili, returning his smile. "Thank you."

Fili walks over to his brother and takes a seat next to him, offering him one of the bowls. Kili doesn't look up as he continues to stare at a spot on the floor trying to push the pain back down. Fili's mouth pinches into a straight line and he nudges Kili's arm with the bowl. Kili lifts his head and looks over at his brother, offering him a smile and taking the bowl from him. Fili picks up his spoon and begins eating the soup, his eyes scanning the room around him. His eyes meet up with Thorin's and Thorin nods his head at him, his eyes glancing over at Kili before he turns his attention back to Dwalin.

"How's the leg?" Fili asks his brother, still focusing his attention on his food.

"Fine," Kili says, proud he's able to hide the pain in his voice. Kili begins eating his own soup knowing his brother is listening for anything telling him otherwise.

"We should get Oin to take another look at it," Fili says, glancing over at his brother. Kili shakes his head and looks over at Fili, holding his gaze.

"It's fine. Besides we need to focus on getting into the armory," he says with determination, his voice firm. Fili scowls but knows there's no way he'll be able to change his brother's mind.

"Fine, but if anything changes you let me know," Fili says, his own voice firm and set in determination. Kili nods his head before turning back to his soup.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Fili finds himself crouched against the wall of the Armory along with most of the other Dwarves in the company as they create a makeshift stairway with their bodies. The rest of the Dwarves and Bilbo are around the corner waiting their turn to run up the backs of the Dwarves and through the window of the armory.

"Sh! Keep it down!" Dwalin demands as the Dwarves making the stairway are grumbling and exclaiming at being pushed and stepped on.

"As soon as we have the weapons, we make straight for the mountain," Thorin says to the Dwarves around the corner with him. He points to Nori standing next to him, and whispers loudly. "Go, go, go!"

Nori runs towards the makeshift stairway and runs up their backs, getting high enough to reach the second story window and jump through it. Thorin looks behind him and at Bilbo.

"Next," he says gently pushing Bilbo towards the Dwarves. Bilbo runs up their backs, leaping into the window as well. Thorin looks back at Kili and nods towards the stairway. Kili runs towards the group of Dwarves making the stairway and runs up their backs as well. He grunts as he feels the pain in his leg flare up tenfold and putting so much pressure on his leg. He dives into the window, almost missing it and catching himself and pulling his body into the window.

After Fili feels his brother step onto his back, he makes sure to pop his back up a little to give Kili a boost. After Kili leaves his back, Fili's head shoots up, and he watches his brother run up the rest of the way to the window. He sucks in a breath when Kili almost doesn't make it, only letting it out when he sees Kili safely get into the Armory.

Thorin glances from around the corner, watching his youngest nephew run towards the stairway. He can see him running a little slower than normal, knowing his leg is hurting him. When Kili almost doesn't make it to the window, Thorin feels his body tensing. He relaxes when Kili pulls himself inside and out of sight. Looking around, Thorin quickly runs up the company's backs and leaps into the window and landing on his feet.

"Let's get the weapons and get out of here," Thorin orders taking a spot near a group of weapons hanging on the wall. The rest of the Dwarves begin grabbing weapons and Kili grabs a couple weapons himself, setting them on his outstretched arms. He moves towards Nori who sets a sword on top of his pile and then, Kili moves to Bilbo who also sets another weapon on his pile. Kili shifts the weapons, a grimace appearing on his face and stifling a grunt of pain as pain begins to throb in his leg. Kili moves towards his uncle and Thorin turns around and sets a sword on Kili's pile as well.

"You all right?" Thorin asks Kili, putting a hand on Kili's arm. Kili quickly wipes the grimace off his face.

"I can manage. Let's just get out of here," he replies, looking his uncle in the eye and holding his gaze in determination. Thorin watches him a moment and then grabs another sword and puts it on the pile in Kili's arms.

Kili shifts the pile once again and moves towards the stairs; he looks down them and he feels his heart rate pick up. The pain in his leg is intensifying from the extra weight of the weapons and he doesn't know if he can go down all of these stairs. He takes a deep breath and begins to walk down the stairs. He doesn't make it very far when his injured leg gives way and he tumbles down the rest of the stairs with a cry of agony; the weapons crash and clang as they fall with him and make a loud noise. Everyone inside the Armory freezes and look around the building warily. They hear the watchmen cry out and footsteps running towards them.

The Dwarves inside the Armory quickly spin around and try to make a run for the window but are halted by swords pushing them back into the wall, the points close to their throats. Kili shifts and sits up to climb to his feet and escape with the group but a hand from behind him grabs his shoulder and slams him back against the pole, a dagger pushed against his throat. Kili glances up at his uncle, guilt and shame flooded over in her eyes.

Thorin glares at the guard in front of him and then shifts his gaze down the stairs to check on his youngest nephew. He sees a guard holding him against a pole from behind with a dagger to Kili's throat; he also sees the shame and guilt radiating off Kili in waves. Thorin's jaw sets as thoughts begin flooding his head, not liking any of them but knowing he has to make a decision.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

The Dwarves outside hear the commotion from inside and the banging and clanging of steel and metal crashing against wood. Fili's head whips up towards the window, his eyes wide with fear. _Kili_, Fili thinks, knowing whatever happened involved his younger brother. They hear shouts and hurried footsteps running towards them.

"Run!" Dori shouts, turning around and pushing the group away from the Armory. Fili turns to run, not wanting to but knowing in order to help his brother and uncle later he can't be caught as well. His escape is stopped when a large group of guards appear from around the corner, their swords aimed at the group of Dwarves.

AN: Please send me some feedback!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Here's the last chapter! This story turned out way longer than I planned it to but I love how it turned out. I hope everyone liked it!

The guards push Fili down the wooden path and Fili keeps trying to slow down, looking behind him for his brother. The guard gives him another push and Fili aims a cold glare in his direction before yanking his body away from the guard and stops, his eyes fixed on a limping figure near the back of the group. When Kili catches up to him, Fili begins walking again, his eyes fixed on his brother who is finding it difficult to hide the grimace of pain on his face and the heavy limp.

"Kili, what happened?" Fili whispers to his brother as his eyes glance at the guards around them.

"Nothing," Kili mumbles as he doesn't take his eyes off the planks under his feet. Fili glances down at Kili's leg trying to get a good look at it, seeing the blood beginning to seep through it slowly again.

"You're bleeding again," Fili whispers, his eyes wide and a hand reaching and grabbing his brother's arm.

"I'm fine," Kili says heatedly, pulling away from Fili and stumbling over his own feet. Fili grabs Kili's arm and pulls him upright and steady once again. Fili glances ahead and sees the company is stopped in front of a large house. The nearby guards pull Fili and Kili to a stop and the brother's look around, seeing Thorin just in front of them. Fili moves slightly so he is in front of Kili as well, although turned so he can still see his brother completely. Fili watches as the Master of Lake-Town clomps outside and looks at the group in front of him.

"What is the meaning of this!?" the Master shouts, looking at his guards. Fili glances over at his brother and sees Kili leaning heavily on his good leg trying to keep any weight of his injured one.

"We caught 'em stealing weapons, sire," Braga, one of the guards, says as he stands at attention. Fili glances around them, taking in all of the people surrounding them and the guards. He needs to know everything he can about their surroundings in case they get a chance to get out of here.

"Ah. Enemies of the state, then," the Master says, nodding his head and looking over the Dwarves as his eyes gleam.

"This is a bunch of mercenaries if ever there was, sire," Alfrid says from his hunched over position on the Master's right, his eyes shining in glee. Kili glares at the Master and Alfrid for daring to talk about them as if they were criminals that need to be barred away.

"Hold your tongue," Dwalin growls out, stepping forward and staring down the Master and Alfrid as he gestures towards Thorin. "You do not know to whom you speak. This is no common criminal; this is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror!"

Thorin steps forward and rests a hand on Dwalin's shoulder. The rest of the crowd gasp and begin to murmur to each other. The Master's eyes widen at the recognition of Thror's name. Thorin holds the Master's gaze as he begins to speak.

"We are the Dwarves of Erebor," he says, hearing the crowd around them whispering in surprise and recognition of the title. Some of the people in the back shift to try to get a better look at them. Thorin continues. "We have come to reclaim our homeland. I remember this town and the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbor, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake! This was the center of all trade in the North."

Thorin moves his attention during this so that he is not only talking to the Master but to the residents of Lake-Town as well. The people begin to nod their heads in agreement. Fili and Kili look around them at the positive response from the crowd before resting their attention back on their uncle.

"I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the Dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!" Thorin continues, getting louder the more he continues, riling up the crowd. The people begin to cheer and clap as the Master watches them as he thinks about everything that is being said.

"Death!" Bard shouts as he pushes his way through the crowd. Everyone turns their attention to the bargeman coming into the circle. Fili and Kili turn their attention to the man as well, furrowing their eyebrows. Thorin turns away from the Master and stares at Bard. "That is what you will bring upon us. Dragon-fire and ruin. If you awaken that beast, it will destroy us all."

The people instantly begin to whisper anxiously to each other, not knowing what to think now. Fili glances over at his brother to make sure he is still okay, taking in the grimace etched into his face permanently, it seems.

"You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this; if we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!" Thorin shouts, looking at the people of Lake-Town, throwing his hands up in excitement. The people begin to shout in excitement once again, applauding at this idea. The Master watches them as he smiles and nods at the reaction from the people and the words of Thorin.

"All of you! Listen to me! You must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale?!" Bard shouts, stepping into the middle of the circle and spinning around and meeting the peoples gazes. The people begin to quiet down as they shake their head, the sad memories returning. "Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm?!"

"No!" the people shout, some of them raising their hands into the air.

"And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a mountain-king so riven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!" Bard continues, trying to get the people to see reason. Bard turns and stops as he and Thorin stare each other down, their eyes filled with fire and their faces and bodies tense with anger.

"Now, now, we must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame," the Master says as he steps forward. "Let us not forget that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast!"

The Master stares at Bard and points an accusing finger at him. The crowd instantly begins to talk restlessly to each other. Bard looks away from the Master and Thorin looks at Bard, the shock and anger written plainly on his face.

"It's true, sire. We all know the story: arrow after arrow he shot, each one missing its mark," Alfrid agrees, nodding his head and playing into the Master's plan. Bard looks around the crowd, listening to them yell angry insults at him. He turns around, his face tense, and walks determinedly to Thorin, glaring at him.

"You have no right, no right to enter that mountain!"

"I have the only right," Thorin says with as much determination as he takes a step forward, his eyes never leaving Bard. Fili and Kili look on in amazement at seeing their uncle come into his own, pride shining off them. Thorin turns to face the Master. "I speak to the Master of the men of the Lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people?"

The Master studies Thorin for a moment, the people waiting impatiently. Thorin speaks again.

"What say you?" The Master takes a few moments to think before smiling and pointing one of his fingers at Thorin.

"I say unto you…Welcome! Welcome and thrice welcome, King under the Mountain!" The Master opens his arms in welcome and the crowd around them erupts into loud cheers, throwing their hands up in the air.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Kili is sitting on the couch in the house the Master allowed them to use until the morning. He looks down at the wound on his leg; per Fili's demand, Oin had looked at it and re-bandaged it. His hand reaches down towards it, his eyes close and he groans in pain. He had stifled every groan and cry of pain while Oin worked on it but he couldn't anymore. It feels like his leg is on fire and his other hand grips the couch beneath him.

Fili walks through the main room where the rest of the company is getting it ready for their dinner and celebration. He hasn't seen his brother in a while and the worry is beginning to make an appearance again. He could tell when Oin was working on Kili's leg earlier that his brother was in an insurmountable amount of pain. Fili walks through the room and over to another door, peering in and seeing his brother sitting on a couch. His eyes are closed and body tense; one hand is hovering over his wounded leg and the other is gripping the couch causing his knuckles to turn white. Fili feels the worry increase another few notches and he quietly walks towards his brother.

Kili hears movement in the room and he looks up to see his brother walking towards him with worry in his eyes. It doesn't surprise him because the pain radiating off him right now would worry a rock. Fili sits down next to him and watches Kili warily, his eyes boring into him. Kili forces his concentration on his breathing as he looks down at the floor, refusing to look at his brother again.

"Don't tell me your fine; I know you're not," Fili says, staring at his brother. Fili waits a moment but when Kili doesn't say anything, Fili continues. "What happened at the Armory?"

Kili shakes his head, not wanting to relive the shame of it; it was bad enough his uncle knows, but for Fili to know as well? Fili softens his expression and turns to face Kili fully.

"Kee, what happened?" Fili asks softly, his eyes pleading his brother to talk to him. Kili sighs.

"I was carrying the weapons down the stairs. My leg gave way," he says softly, refusing to look over at his brother, not wanting to see the shame in his eyes.

"Did you get hurt?" Fili asks his brother as he sits up straighter and checks his younger brother over. Kili's head whips over to Fili and furrows his eyebrows.

"I almost ruined this whole quest and you're worried if I got hurt? We could be in shackles, locked up, right now," Kili says with anger in his tone. Fili's face hardens and he holds his brother's gaze.

"For Mahal's sake Kili, of course I'm worried if you got hurt. Some things are more important," Fili says just as angrily, furrowing his eyebrows at his brother, needing him to believe this. Kili looks away from his brother and back down at the floor. Fili looks away as well, looking out the door at the Dwarves making merry and drinking.

"Thorin will leave me behind; I'm a liability," Kili says softly, the emotion clear in his voice. Fili's head jerks back around and he stares at his brother, not sure if he heard him correctly.

"He won't; he knows how much this means to you," Fili assures his brother, resting a hand on Kili's shoulder. Kili leans in to the touch and closes his eyes.

"I have to be there Fee. I need to be there," Kili whispers. Fili squeezes Kili's shoulder and his eyes shine with emotion.

"You will Kee. We both will…together," Fili replies as he moves the hand resting on Kili's shoulder and wraps the arm around his brother's shoulders.

AN: Please review and give me some feedback! I am planning on doing a sequel to this, starting at the morning the Dwarves depart Lake-Town and through Fili and Kili's time there and then Smaug's attack. Thanks for reading and following!


End file.
